goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Princess Rescues Fluttershy106/Clyde and Koreo Get Grounded
Cast Me and Clyde Philmore-Steven Koreo-Joey Ice Princess-Julie Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Clyde's dad-Diesel Clyde's mom-Allison Koreo's dad-Paul Koreo's mum-Kimberly Plot This is the sequel to Gelman Traps Fluttershy106 with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000 and Gets Grounded Transcript Ice Princess: I am going to save Fluttershy106 because Gelman trapped him inside the cage by the Fluttershy106-inator 6000. Hey, what the...? Clyde: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. This is so much fun. Koreo: I know right. Ice Princess: Clyde and Koreo, tell me what are you thinking you're doing to Fluttershy106? Clyde: Um, it's nothing! Koreo: Yeah, we didn't mean to. Me: They're both lying, Clyde and Koreo just started poking at me inside a trap cage with picker pins after Gelman trapped me in a cage with a Fluttershy106-inator 6000! It's similar to the Gelminator 6000. Please let me out now. Ice Princess: WHAT?! OH (x20). CLYDE AND KOREO, HOW DARE YOU YOU LEAVE FLUTTERSHY106 BEHIND TO START POKING FLUTTERSHY106 AT A CAGE WITH PICKER PINS AFTER GELMAN TRAPPED HIM IN A CAGE. Koreo: Hey, where do you come from? Clyde: Are you a character from the Super Mario series? Ice Princess: I have come from the Mario universe to rescue Fluttershy106. I'm a character from the Super Mario series. And you too are as bad as my son Dark Bowser. That's it. I'm going to tell your teacher on you. Clyde: No (x12) Koreo: No (x12) Ice Princess: Muriel Finster, please come here now. Miss Finster: May I help you young lady. Ice Princess: Clyde and Koreo just left Fluttershy106 behind to start poking on him with picker pins after Gelman trapped him inside a cage with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000! Miss Finster: WHAT! Clyde and Koreo, I am following you boys to Principal Prickly's office. Clyde and Koreo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ice Princess: Hey on Fluttershy106, we are here to save you. Kosta Karatzvalis: Aw, thanks for saving me, but what about Gelman? Ice Princess: Principal Prickly has already suspended him. He's gone now. Fluttershy106: Well, I must get back to work though, thanks for your help. Ice Princess: Your welcome. Text: At Principal Prickly's office Principal Prickly: Clyde and Koreo, I can't believe you're both leaving the substitute principal Fluttershy106 behind the cage to start poking on him with picker pins after Gelman trapped him inside the cage with the Fluttershy106-inator 6000. So now Fluttershy106 is freed by Ice Princess, thanks to you. You see poking with picker pins undermine authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect and laziness. That's it, you both are suspended for 2 weeks. Miss Finster: Both of you go home right now while I will call your parents, on the double. (At Clyde's house) Clyde's dad: Clyde, how dare you team up with Koreo to leave Fluttershy106 behind the cage and start poking on Fluttershy106 with picker pins. That's it, you are grounded for 4 weeks. Clyde's mom: Go upstairs right now and go to bed. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (At Koreo's house) Koreo's dad: Koreo, how dare you team up with Clyde to leave Fluttershy106 behind the cage and start poking on Fluttershy106 with picker pins. That's it, you are grounded for 4 weeks. Koreo's mom: Go upstairs right now and go to bed. Koreo: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Category:Koreo Gets Grounded Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff